One Time Is All It Takes
by Honestly.Living
Summary: Cheater. Liar. Yet, Maya Hart still couldn't hate Joshua Matthews for cheating on her like that. Future AU. One-Shot.


His phone was ringing off the hook. Beep after beep and it was driving Maya insane. Maya tried her absolute best to focus on her script. Highlighting her lines and reading song lyrics, her mind was supposed to be occupied, but instead she was getting distracted at the sound of her boyfriend's phone ringing and buzzing loudly. Just ignore it, she told herself.

Ten minutes later, the phone rang again. What in the world could be so important? Maya slammed her script down and walked over to the table where her boyfriends phone rang.

Just tapping on the lock screen, a whole lot of messages popped up on the screen. All of them, things Maya didn't want to see. Behind her she heard the door open and close, but still continued to read the messages on the screen. "Hey babe," Josh greeted as he set down his keys on the counter. He looked up and saw his phone in Maya's hands. "What are you doing with my phone?"

Maya slowly turned around and faced Josh with tears building up in her ocean blue eyes. "Who the hell is Rebecca?" Josh gulped. "And why the hell is she asking you 'If you can sneak away from her tonight?'"

Josh looked at Maya and sighed. "Maya," he began.

"Oh my god," Maya gasped. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair as she tried to grasp this startling new reality. "You have to be freaking kidding me Josh!"

Maya threw his phone at him harshly. He barely caught it, setting it down on the counter next to him.

"It was only one time," he pressed.

Maya started cry. Josh stepped towards her and Maya stepped back exclaiming, "Don't you dare touch me!" Josh looked at the ground, trying to figure out what he was going to say. Truthfully, there was nothing he could say to make things better. It was all black and white to Maya. "Who is she?" She asked. Josh looked up at her and Maya repeated herself. "Who is she? Because you don't have a friend named Rebecca."

"I met her during that trip I took to Mexico. She was one of the volunteers," he explained.

This made Maya cry even harder. She stopped crying long enough to reply. "That same trip you were doing work on? The one where you needed to focus the entire time you were there?" Maya placed her hand on her diaphragm as she sobbed even harder. "Was this planned? You two in Mexico?"

Josh shook his head. "No. I really did go there for work!" Josh looked to the ground. "It just so happened that she was there too," he whispered.

"You're an ass," Maya spat with all the venom she could muster.

"I was drunk!" Josh argued. "Me and some of the other volunteers went to a bar and drank a bit. She was sober and we," he looked at Maya and whispered the last part painfully. "We slept together."

This was the point where Maya finally lost it. She started gasping for air and holding her stomach tightly. "You slept with her," she hissed.

Maya shook her head and walked past Josh. As Maya walked past, he grabbed her arm. "Maya," he pleaded.

Maya snapped her arm out of his grasp and turned around to face him. "We were literally just talking about our future together!" She yelled. "The other day," she cried. "You even said that you couldn't wait to marry me and start a family with me, and you're basically telling me that the entire time you poured your heart out to me and let me think that we were forever, you were sleeping with someone else?"

Maya placed her hand over her heart and felt her chest heave up and down. "But we are forever!" Josh argued. The tears started to well up in his eyes. "She means nothing to me! You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with! Please," he begged as he held Maya tight, pressing their foreheads together. "Don't leave," he whispered. He began to kiss the years away on Maya's face and quickly made his way down to her lips. He kissed her forcefully and waited desperately for her to kiss back, nothing. The kiss was empty and meaningless to Maya. The Sparks were gone the second he admitted to infidelity. "I love you," he whispered.

Maya pulled away and watched his phone ring one more time, the dreaded name popping up on the screen. Maya angrily picked up the phone and took a deep breath as she heard her voice on the line. "Josh baby, come on. Mexico was fun. You can't seriously tell me that you don't want to do it again? Josh? Hello?" She asked.

Maya stared at Josh and held back the tears as she spoke. "He's all yours," she said strongly. "Because I'm done."

Maya hang up the phone and stared at Josh. "Drunk or not, one time is all it took for you to destroy everything we had. One time is all it took for you to lose me."

"Maya please," Josh begged. "I can't live without you."

"Then I guess you'll have to learn."

Maya grabbed her things and left his apartment in a haste. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she leaned against it and just cried. Cried for the betrayal, the infidelity, but most of all she cried because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get over the fact that despite all of this, she still loved him enough not to hate him.


End file.
